


Уходи (Go away)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Extremis Pepper Potts, Gen, Post-Civil War, Post-Iron Man 3, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Он снова потерял друга, снова по своей вине. Только в этот раз он сам занес оружие. В этот раз все не закончится неожиданным возвращением Тони. В этот раз мстить некому, кроме себя самого.(по заявке: Реактор все еще со Старком и по незнанию Стив убивает Тони)





	Уходи (Go away)

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка: https://ficbook.net/requests/291744
> 
> Есть важные несовпадения с каноном. В частности, Пеппер еще не вылечена от экстремиса, соответственно, у Тони не было операции.

      Брюс поднял озадаченный взгляд на проем двери, в котором застыла приметная даже в темноте фигура. Стив тяжело дышал — явно добирался сюда втайне и самыми окольными путями. Оно и понятно — за ним теперь маячила слава преступника.  
      — Роджерс? — быстро взяв себя в руки, Беннер нахмурился и снова уткнулся в планшет. Старковский, отметил для себя Стив. А потом неуютно повел плечами — Брюс предпочитал называть членов команды по именам.  
      Ах да, а еще его не должно быть здесь. О чем Стив не преминул упомянуть.  
      — Я обещал Тони довести дело до конца, — как будто нехотя пояснил Брюс. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд, он только тяжело вздохнул. — Экстремис. Лекарство для Пеппер. Я помогал ему раньше, но потом пришлось уйти. Тони понимал. А теперь я должен доработать его. Пеппер пока держится на успокоительных, но этого…  
      — Экстремис? Лекарство? — Стив все-таки прошел в комнату, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. Беннер удивленно вскинул брови.  
      — Ты не в курсе? Три года назад на них с Пеппер напали. Ее заразили экстремисом, вирусом, который… — Брюс действительно собирался пуститься в объяснения, но, заметив на лице собеседника замешательство, осекся. — Есть опасность, что, потеряв контроль над собой, Пеппер взорвется. Тони говорил это.  
      Стив чуть заторможено кивнул. Старк постоянно что-то говорил. Роджерс помнил новости о нападении на виллу Тони, помнил, что некоторое время его считали мертвым, но все обошлось — как всегда, выкрутился. Припомнил Стив и что-то про лечение. Тогда он не придал словам Старка особого значения — они с Сэмом нашли очередную призрачную ниточку, ведущую к Баки, и Роджерс был слишком занят поисками.   
      — Зачем ты пришел? — поинтересовался Брюс и поджал губы.  
      Беннер старался не смотреть на неожиданного визитера. То ли потому, что был очень занят записями, то ли потому, что смотреть ему было неприятно. Роджерс подозревал второе.  
      — Я хотел извиниться перед Тони, — честно ответил Стив. Он так и не решился подойти или сесть куда-то. — Где он?  
      В этот раз Брюс все-таки поднял голову, смотря теперь уже с истинным изумлением. А потом как-то горько усмехнулся. Была в ситуации своеобразная ирония (Старк бы точно посмеялся) — если бы Стив не решил пробраться в лабораторию Тони без шума, а пошел бы через главный вход, он бы уже был в курсе.  
      — Тони мертв, Роджерс, — гулко ответил Беннер, и со смесью удовольствия и внутренней боли глянул, как искажается недоверчиво лицо собеседника. — Две недели как.  
      Стив выглядел так, будто его огрели по голове молотом Тора. Чуть больше двух недель назад состоялась та глупая потасовка на заброшенной советской базе. Тогда он ушел, оставив Тони одного, с разбитым арк-реактором и растоптанной верой в их дружбу. Но когда Тони успел нарваться на злодея? Ведь Пантера забрал Земо в тот же день. Не мог же Старк…  
      Нет, конечно, не мог.   
      Вдруг стали совершенно ясны взгляды, которые он постоянно ловил. Т'Чаллы, когда Стив сообщил ему, что хочет наведаться в Нью-Йорк. Ребят, когда он пришел вытащить их из тюрьмы. Наташи, которая помогла ему пробраться сюда.  
      Но почему, черт, никто из них не сказал раньше?!  
      — Ты доволен тем, что натворил? — жестко спросил Брюс. Ему надоело делать вид, что он работает, так что не-Халк отбросил планшет, рискуя разбить, на стол, и обратил испытующий взгляд на Роджерса. — Решил проблему?  
      — О чем это ты? — нахмурился Стив.   
      В душе и так было слишком неспокойно. Осознание и принятие приходили медленно и нехотя. Роджерс привык терять солдат, привык терять друзей, но Тони — другое дело. Тони, казалось, переживет их всех, даже со своим стилем жизни. Даже с явно пошатнувшимся в последнее время здоровьем. Это же был Тони чертов Старк, сын Говарда и достойный наследник своего отца.  
      Не могло все так для него кончиться. Просто не могло. Это же совершенно неправильно!  
      — Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, — Беннер нахмурился настолько, что брови его сошлись у переносицы, а в глазах мелькнула слишком знакомая зеленая искра. — Когда ты разбивал реактор, поддерживающий в нем жизнь, ты именно этого и добивался? Что ж, можешь радоваться, он больше не встанет у тебя на пути. Извиняться тоже не надо. А теперь будь добр, уйди. Если Пеппер тебя увидит, я даже не подумаю встать на твою защиту. Ручаться за Другого Парня тем более не стану.  
      — Что ты такое говоришь? — выдохнул Роджерс и невольно отступил. Тягаться с Халком он не мог. Не в таком состоянии. — Я бы ни за что…  
      — Он умирал сорок семь часов, Роджерс. Сорок семь, — повторил Брюс и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь утихомирить накативший гнев. — Почти два дня он цеплялся за жизнь, пытался выбраться. А ты даже не подумал узнать, как у него дела. Ты оставил его там, без поддержки, даже не задумываясь о том, что с ним может случиться. А теперь ты являешься сюда, как ни в чем не бывало?  
      — Подожди, Брюс, я не собирался… — попытался возразить Стив.   
      — В костюме осталась запись сражения, — сухо перебил Беннер. Он рывком сдернул очки и надавил на глазные яблоки. — Ты собирался. Хотя кого я обманываю, держу пари, ты даже не был в курсе, что без реактора он умрет. И почему никто не заметил раньше, что кроме своей собственной персоны тебя ничего не волнует? Ты зря сюда явился. Тебе здесь не рады. Так что советую уйти и никогда больше не возвращаться.  
      Стив не нашел, что возразить. Душа противилась каждому сказанному слову. Он ни в коем случае не хотел навредить Тони. Ни в коем случае! Просто тогда… беспокойство за Баки перекрыло все. И все прочие эмоции отступили перед чувством долга, перед виной за то, что случилось с Баки.  
      В то же время… слова, сказанные Брюсом, казались слишком похожими на правду. Действительно, разве это не он даже не поинтересовался в свое время, насколько важна эта светящаяся штука в груди товарища? Разве не он перестал видеть все вокруг, как только на горизонте появился живой Баки? Разве не он так цеплялся за прошлое, что совершенно упустил из виду настоящее и людей, которые полагаются на него?  
      Внутри у него все будто рвалось на части. Совсем как тогда, семь десятилетий назад. Он снова потерял друга, снова по своей вине. Только в этот раз он сам занес оружие. В этот раз все не закончится неожиданным возвращением Тони. В этот раз мстить некому, только себе самому.  
      — Уходи, Стив, — попросил Брюс, но в его тоне было достаточно настойчивости, чтобы послушаться.  
      И Стив ушел. Потому что понимал, что не имеет права здесь находиться. Не имеет права надеяться на прощение тех, кому своими руками, пусть не зная, причинил столько боли. Хотя бы потому, что один из них мертв.


End file.
